


Ari came to play

by fedoramonkeys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ari is possessed by a demon, FUCK, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, i can not for the life of me, i dont know what else to tag, remember Ari's last name, tagging is hard, weird threesome thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedoramonkeys/pseuds/fedoramonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari gets possessed and decided he wants Hunten. And maybe Alex. Never turn your back on a demon kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ari came to play

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to me *god I cant remember Ari's LAST FUCKING NAME*

He swore when he slipped and hit the ground. He looked behind and climbed to his feet, trying to get away from the creature following him. Looking forward, he gave a cry of joy at seeing his front door. 

“One, two, I’m coming for you. Three, four, you can’t hide no more.” The creature sang behind him and he jumped when he felt a cold breathe hit his neck. He opened the door and slammed it shut, ignoring his friend who was staring at him like he was insane. 

“Hunten, what the hell was that?” His friend asked him as he panted against the door. He shook his head and relaxed slightly, hand over his heart. He jumped when something banged on the door, rattling it on its hinges. 

“What the hell is that!?” His friend asked as he jumped up and walked over to Hunten. He jumped again when the thing outside banged on the door again. Hunten made sure the door was locked before running by his friend and grabbing his arm, pulling him up the stairs. 

“It’s Ari. We were in the woods and something attacked him. He started screaming and scratching at his arms, then he just froze and turned to me. His eyes turned this weird color and before he totally lost it, he told me to run. So I did.” Hunten said as he opened the door to his room and shoved Alex in, barricading the door with anything he could. He sat against the bed when he was done, breathing heavy as Alex paced the floor. 

“What happened to him? What made him attack you?” Alex asked as he sat beside Hunten. He shrugged and let his head hit the mattress. He jumped when he heard the front door break down and land on the floor. 

“Damn it.” Hunten cursed as he stood up and glared at the wall. He heard Ari walk up the stairs and call his name softly. He shivered as Ari said his name, calling him to come back to him. His arm raised by itself and he pulled it back down to his side. 

“H-Hunten? Why is he calling your name like that?” Alex asked. He stood up and backed up against the wall opposite the door. He watched as Hunten reached out and pulled his arm back. 

“I think it’s because I was the first he saw after he was attacked. Guess he somehow attached to me or something?” Hunten said. His eyes roamed the room before landing on Alex and he watched as he panicked. He smiled slightly before grabbing Alex and hugging him. 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Hunten said into Alex’s hair. He felt him tense slightly before relaxing and smiled when he nodded. 

“Oh, Hunten. I know you’re hiding here.” Ari said as he climbed the stairs. He grinned as he took the last step and was faced with Hunten’s bedroom door. Raising his hand, he knocked on the door and snickered when he heard something crash. 

“Let me in Hunten. You know you want to.” He said and let his hand drop to his side. He could tell Hunten was fighting to stay in one spot and not move closer. 

“Hunten, don’t do it. I don’t know how he’s making you do this, but you can beat it.” He heard Alex say. 

“No he can’t. He’s mine now.” Ari said, grinning manically. He laughed when Hunten swore and Alex let out a little whimper.

“Don’t you guys get it? I wasn’t attacked. I let it take over, it’s liberating.” Ari let out a manic laugh and banged in the door. He knew Hunten jumped and wanted so badly to hold him close. If only to rip out his spine after. 

“W-Why would you do that? Weren’t you happy just as Ari?” Hunten asked. He smirked and leaned against the door, resting his forehead against the cold wood. 

“Why would I be happy with that? I wanted to be free from you two and now I can be.” Ari said before he stepped away from the door and kicked it a few times. He snickered when he heard Alex scream slightly. 

“Hunten, please. Let me in, I won’t hurt you. I promise.” Ari said as he let his leg fall. He could sense Hunten’s attempt to resist. He could tell how Alex was trying to break Hunten out of it. He could also tell how Hunten was reaching for the door. 

“Please open the door for me, Hunt.” Ari asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. He backed away from the door as Hunten moved everything out of the way. He grinned as Hunten opened the door and stood in front of him. Alex looked scared, standing behind Hunten as he slowly walked closer to Ari. 

“That’s it, Hunt. Come closer.” Ari said as Hunten took the last few steps and stood in front of him. He ran his hand down Hunten’s arm, ignoring the flinch Alex gave when he grabbed Hunten’s wrist and pulled it up. He pushed back the sleeve to reveal the multitude of scars he knew was there.

“Alex, look what our poor little Hunten does to himself.” Ari grinned as he turned Hunten around and wrapped an arm around his waist, presenting Hunten’s arm to show Alex. He relished in the look of shock and sadness showing on Alex’s face.

“Poor little Hunten thinks you hate him. Poor boy has had a crush on you for years. Now look at him. My little pet.” Ari said before tilting his head down. He grinned before running tongue up Hunten’s neck, planting a kiss under his ear. He snickered when he heard the little breath Hunten let free. His eyes wondered over to Alex and saw jealously in his eyes. 

“Oh I see now. You like him back, huh? Let’s test something, shall we?” Ari said before turning Hunten’s head and planting his lips against his. He looked at Alex and laughed slightly at the hate crossing his face.

“You want to be the one to kiss him. The one to hug him. The one to fuck him.” Ari said after he pulled away from Hunten. He looked at Alex and grinned, showing his sharp teeth and licked his lower lip. 

“Too bad.” He said as he latched onto Hunten’s neck, breaking skin and bringing blood to the surface. Hunten gasped slightly and jerked against Ari’s hold on him. He felt blood drip down his throat and tensed slightly when Ari clamped down harder. 

“S-Stop. D-Don’t you see you’re hurting him?” Alex said and flinched when Ari looked at him, teeth still in Hunten’s neck. His eyes were flickering colors and he pulled away from his treat. He locked eyes with Alex and moved away from Hunten, making sure he didn’t hurt himself as he fell to the floor.

“I don’t care if I hurt him. He’s mine to hurt. Maybe you will be too.” Ari said as he circled around Alex. He ran his hand over Alex’s back and laughed when he flinched. His nails sharpened and he nicked Alex’s side. He ignored the wince and stood in front of him.

“Alex~. Do you want to hold and kiss Hunten?” Ari asked, grinning slightly. He watched intrigued with how Alex blushed and stammered, before nodding his head. 

“I can help you do that, if you want. Just come with me and him and I’ll let you do whatever you want with him. He loves you so much, Alex. He would be ecstatic if you came with us.” Ari said, running his hand down Alex’s cheek. Alex looked at Hunten bleeding on the floor and winced at the blood leaking out of his neck. 

“Fine. I’ll come with you. If only for Hunten.” Alex said quietly. Ari smirked, grabbing Alex’s arm and flipping him around. Alex gasped and jerked slightly as Ari grinned against his neck. He raised his hand and sharpened his nails, trailing them down Alex’s side. 

“W-What are you doing?” Alex asked. He felt Ari pushed up his shirt and winced when his nails dug into his skin. He cried out as Ari’s nails carved a figure into his side. His breathing sped up when Ari lifted his fingers away for a second before coming back down and cutting into his side again.

“Done.” Ari said, raising his fingers to his mouth and licking the blood off them. Alex looked down to see a bloody pentagram with Ari’s initials in the middle. He gasped as more blood dripping out of the wounds.

“Now you’re mine as well. Get used to pain. You’ll be going through a lot of it.” Ari said, smirking. He stepped back to Hunten and hauled him up, hugging him close and running his nose gently along his neck. He looked at Alex and crooked a finger, nails glinting from the hallway light.

“Go ahead and do something. Before I take the offer back and leave you here.” Ari said, watching Alex with multi-color eyes. Alex stepped forward, shaking slightly as he reached his hand up to touch Hunten’s cheek. He sighed and leaned forward slightly, mostly forgetting about Ari standing behind Hunten. 

“You’re certain he wouldn’t mind?” Alex asked last minute. Ari growled and snapped his fingers, snapping Hunten out of his trance. Hunten blinked before grabbing his neck and flinching when he encountered something wet and sticky. He looked up and saw Alex a few inches from his face and blushed bright red. 

“A-Alex?!” Hunten exclaimed as he pressed back into Ari, slightly. Alex smiled slightly and leaned closer, mostly closing the gap between them.

“Tell me you want this, Hunt.” Alex said and looked at Hunten’s lips. Hunten blushed again and nodded slightly. Alex smiled again and closed the gap, pressing their lips together. Ari gagged slightly at the sweetness and rolled his eyes. He heard Hunten moan slightly when Alex licked his lip and decided to do something besides watch his play things play without him. 

“Hey dear. Get ready for some extra stimulation.” Ari said before pulling Hunten closer, somehow managing to not disconnect Hunten and Alex. He held him close and let the arm around Hunten’s waist, wander down under his shirt and yanked it up slightly. He grinned against Hunten’s neck and let his tongue trace the wound he left.

“God.” Hunten whispered as he and Alex parted and Alex ran his lips down to the other side of Hunten’s neck. He groaned when Alex nipped at his neck and rocked their hips together. Ari smiled, grabbing onto Alex’s shirt and pulling him closer to Hunten, who in turn backed into him.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Keep rocking like that. Make him gag for it.” Ari whispered into Hunten’s ear, nipping it slightly, drawing blood. Hunten’s back arched and he moaned slightly. He felt Alex tense before sinking his teeth into Hunten’s neck, not quite getting blood. He tilted his head and moaned, lips twitching in slight pain. 

“Stop.” Ari commanded and Alex froze, teeth still imbedded in Hunten’s neck. He slowly pulled away and looked at Ari, who had a death glare and a snarl directed at him. He looked down at the ground and stepped away from Hunten. Hunten panted and let his head tilt forward, until he was looking at Alex. He turned his head and spoke into Ari ear, slightly shocked how easily he could talk to the thing that his friend became.

“Let me do what I want and I’ll do what you want whenever. I mean come on this has always been my dream.” Hunten said and smiled slightly when Ari nodded quickly. He grinned and moved Ari’s arms from his waist and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist. Alex jumped and looked up at Hunten, blushing when he saw the smile.

“Look at that, Lumos. I can do what I want.” Hunten said as he pinned Alex to the wall beside his door. He pushed open Alex’s legs with his knee, rubbing against him lightly as he kissed down his neck. Alex groaned as Hunten moved one hand down his side and over the wound.

“Ok I admit that is pretty hot.” Ari said as he stood behind Hunten. He watched as Alex gasped and moaned when Hunten nipped his neck and licked the small wound. He smirked at the blush covering Alex face and ran his hand over Hunten’s back. His nails cut into Hunten’s back and he grinned slightly when Hunten moaned and arched into Alex.

“Someone likes pain, I think.” Ari said, grinning. He flicked his nails over Hunten’s skin, savoring the moans he made. His ears twitched when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He growled and moved to part Hunten and Alex.

"Don't talk. Either one of you." Ari said before shoving them into the closet at the end of the hall. He hid behind them and shut the door, glaring at Alex when he yelped. He very slowly moved his hand to Alex's throat and let his nails dig into his skin.

"Don't make another sound or I will make it your last." Ari whispered into Alex's ear. He smiled when Alex nodded. His eyes moved over to Hunten and he grinned at the horror on his face. He moved over to Hunten and licked his cheek.

"I can do much worse than that, Hunt. Don't expect me to go easy on you or him." Ari whispered again, running his hand over Hunten's back. He tensed his hand, nails digging uncomfortably into his skin, warning Hunten not to talk. 

He smiled at them and bit his lip, thinking how he could punish them if they disobeyed him. His smile widened when Hunten flinched. He looked at Alex and saw fear in his eyes, hand wrapped around his neck. 

"Good. So stay quiet, my little playthings." Ari said and turned to face the door. He jumped when he felt arms around him and turned to growl at them. He froze when Hunten kissed him, biting his lip in the process. His growl turned into a groan and he raised a hand to wrap around Hunten's waist, scratching him slightly. 

"Don't you want to have a little fun before we have to be completely silent?" Hunten asked, panting against Ari's mouth. He felt Alex come up behind him and press his face against his neck. They grinned at each other when Alex moved closer and gently pushed Ari to the door.

"What are you two doing?" Ari asked, gasping slightly when Hunten licked a line up his neck. He felt Alex come up to his side and hesitate for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him. He smirked slightly at the hesitance, raising a hand to the back of Alex's head, pulling him in closer and nipping his lip. 

"Guess my playthings want to have a little fun." Ari said, words muffled by Alex's lips. He let his hand wonder over Hunten's back, as Hunten continued kissing and marking his neck. Hunten pouted slightly and bit Ari's neck, making him jump and pull away from Alex. He glared at Hunten and yanked his head back, covering his mouth with his other hand to prevent him from screaming. 

"What made you think you can do that? Huh, sweetheart?" Ari growled. His hand tightened in Hunten's hair, making him wince. He grinned manically as he twisted his hand, Alex pulling his face to him and kissed him. He sank his teeth into Alex's lip, drawing blood and making him tense slightly. 

"Don't think you two can do what you want. You're mine. Get it through your heads." Ari said before moving Hunten's head to the side, sinking his teeth into his neck again. His hand clenched on Hunten's mouth, blocking any noise he made. His head snapped up when he heard voices coming up the stairs and he covered Alex mouth as well.

"Now it's time to shut up." He whispered and looked back at the door. Hunten nodded and Ari moved his hand away, Alex nodded as well and he dropped his hands to his sides. They looked at the door, waiting for something to happen. 

"Did someone break in?" Hunten heard his mom ask and flinched slightly. He just imagined his parent's faces when they saw the mess Ari made. He heard Ari snicker slightly and glared at him. 

"What happened here? Hunten, you here?" His dad asked loudly, Hunten stepped forward slightly. Ari raised his arm and placed it against Hunten's chest, blocking him from moving anymore.

"Stay. Don't move or you'll pay." Ari said before slowly opening the door and stepping out. He looked back at his playthings and grinned manically. He pulled them both closer, biting Hunten's lip and clawing Alex's back.

"I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid, okay? Okay." Ari said before shutting the door. Hunten and Alex looked at each other, shock on both their faces before looking at the door. Hunten sighed slightly and rubbed his neck, frowning when he felt dried blood and new bite marks.

“Wonder how long this’ll take. What do you think he’ll do?” Alex asked, leaning against the door. He watched Hunten run a hand through his hair and felt a shiver of fear go through him.

“What if he kills them?” Alex asked, eyes widening slightly as he stared at Hunten. He saw the look of horror cross his face and he looked up at him, tears building in his eyes. 

“I don’t want him to kill my parents.” Hunten whispered. He felt Alex wrap his arms around him and let his head fall into Alex.

Ari walked down the stairs, listening to Hunten’s parents talk about the broken door. He stopped on the second to last step and grinned as Hunten’s dad picked the door up and placed it against the empty slot. He laughed quietly as it fell again and stepped into sight.

“Honey, have you seen- Oh hello Ari. Did you notice anyone breaking into the house?” Hunten’s dad asked him. He walked closer and smiled at him, teeth sharpening and nails growing.

“No one broke in. It was me and it’s gonna be me that takes your son.” Ari said and let his eyes shift between colors. He circled around Hunten’s parents and grinned as he felt their fear. 

“What do you mean, you’re taking our son?” Hunten’s mom asked as she hugged her husband close. His smile grew and he stopped in front of them, fingers clenching at his sides. 

“I mean I’m taking him. He and Alex are my new playthings. As you can see I’m not your Ari, I’m a demon that is possessing his body, which he let me do. I mean he willingly let me in, how great is that.” Ari grinned manically and his eyes shifted to red and he leap forward, growling and clawing at Hunten’s parents.

“To bad you can’t ever see him again.” He said as he yank a chunk of flesh off Hunten’s mom’s neck. She screamed and he laughed, blood dripping from his lips. He grinned at Hunten’s dad and mimed jumping. He watched as the older male fell to his butt and attempt to crawl away. 

“You should know better than to turn your back on a demon.” Ari said as he grabbed Hunten’s dad by his throat, holding him up in the air.


End file.
